DOSTI- DIL KI DHADKAN
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A short os on duo... hope you all like it


**Hey all...Happy friendship's day to all.**

 **This is an os on duo...**

 **Hope you all like it...**

 _ **!DOSTI- DIL KI DHADKAN!**_

 **Morning;**

"Abhi... Jaldi we are getting late..." Daya yelled.

Abhijeet came out of the room and said-" aa gaya yaar... chilla kyu raha h?"

Daya-" wo issliye mister ki movie 12 baje ki h... aur 11:25 ho raha h... chalo..."

Abhijeet made an annoyed face and they went in the car.

Data started driving and smiled seeing his buddy's face.

Daya-" abhi... don't make that face... you promised me ki aaj ke din tum meri 5 baatein maanoge... toh pehli yahi h..."

Abhijeet-" but daya.. tum jaante ho ki mujhe movies pasand nai h..."

Daya laughed under throat and said-" par aaj friendship's day ke din tum meri 5 baatein manoge..."

Abhijeet signed and said-" theek h mere baap..."

Daya-" smile ke saath bolo na... achcha lagega... in fact bahut achcha lagega..."

Abhijeet smiled widely and said-" I'm sooooo happy daya ki hum movie dekhne jaa rahe h... yippeee..."

Days laughed aloud listening to this and abhijeet too joined him.

They reached the mall and went inside the picture hall.

Throughout the film, daya was enjoying and abhijeet was just sitting with weird expression.

Daya looked at him and said-" itni buri movie bhi nai h..."

Abhijeet-" tum achche se jaante ho daya ki mujhe movies... wo bhi romantic... bilkul nai pasand h.."

Daya smiled and said-" issiliye toh meri jaan aaj tumhe romantic movie dikha raha h..."

Abhijeet glared him and said-" I hate you soo much..."

Daya-" I love you too..."

Abhijeet somehow controlled his anger and tried to see the movie.

After the movie got over, duo came out of the hall and daya said-" yaar bahut bhook lagi h..."

Abhijeet-" mujhe bhi yaar..."

Daya(pointing at a restaurant)-" waha chalein?"

Abhijeet nodded and they went in restaurant.

Daya-" tu baith mai order de kar aata hu..."

Abhijeet sat and daya came after giving order.

After sometimes, the food came and abhijeet was stunned to see it.

Abhijeet-" ye kya h?"

Daya smiled and said-" ye... ye tinde ki sabzi, methi ke parathe, lauki ka halwa and lemon rice..."

Abhijeet glared him and before he could say anything, daya said-" ye meri dusri baat h jo tujhe manni hogi..."

Abhijeet(a bit angrily)-" daya..."

Daya(cutting him)-" you promised me abhi..."

Abhijeet(murmuring to himself)-" pata nai kyu maine aisa promise kiya..."

Daya-" its your fault.."

Abhijeet looked at him and said-" kya?"

Daya-" maine sun liya tune kya kaha tha..."

Abhijeet looked at the food and said-" I really hate you daya..."

Daya smiled and said-" I love you too abhi..."

Daya started his lunch and abhijeet too ate it in anger and daya was enjoying his expression.

After having lunch, daya said-" ab baari h meri teesri baat ki..."

Abhijeet glared him weirdly and said-" ab kya?"

Daya smirked and said-" mujhe shopping karni h and tum meri help bhi karoge... aur bill bhi pay karoge..."

Abhijeet's anger raised its peak but daya said-" promise is promise..."

Abhijeet made a cry baby face and said-" kyu kar rahe ho ye daya... you know I hate shopping... mere kapde bhi tum hi khareedte ho... mai bill pay kar dunga but..."

Daya(cutting him)-" no... aaj jo tum mere liye dress select karoge... mai wahi khareedunga..."

Abhijeet -" daya..."

Daya-" abhi... aaj ke din toh meri baatein maan lo... please... "

Abhijeet(irritated)-" theek h... chalo..."

Daya smiled seeing this and they went in a shop.

Abhijeet unwillingly was selecting the shirts and daya was making one or the other excuse for not buying that.

Abhijeet got frustrated and took out a blue colored shirt saying-" chup chap ye shirt le lo... without any excuses..."

Daya smiled but acted like he is scared.

Daya-" haa haa... theek h.. matlab achchi h... mai ye le leta hu..."

He started moving but stopped in the middle saying-" tumhara credit card..."

Abhijeet took out his wallet and said-" haan de raha hu..."

He gave his credit card saying-" seriously I hate you daya..."

Daya passed a flying kiss to him saying-" I love you too abhi..."

Saying this, he went to billing section.

After buying the shirt,they went out of the mall and this time, abhijeet was driving the car.

Suddenly daya said-" abhijeet..."

Abhijeet-" kya hua?"

Daya-" stop the car..."

Abhijeet stopped the car and said-" gadi kyu rukwaayi..."

Daya smiled and said-" meri chauthi baat karne ke liye..."

Abhijeet(confused)-" kya?"

Daya-" utaro..."

Abhijeet-" huh..."

Daya-" gaadi se utro..."

Duo got down the car and daya said-" chalo..."

Abhijeet-" kaha?"

Daya pointed in a direction and said-" waha..."

Abhijeet looked where daya pointed and was stunned.

Abhijeet-" paani puri..."

Daya-" mujhe pata h ki tujhe paani puri kitni pasand h... chalo...aaj hum dono paani puri kha ke friendship's day celebrate karte h..."

Abhijeet-" par daya...tumhe toh paani puri bilkul pasand nai h.."

Daya-" par aaj mai zaroor khaaunga..."

Abhijeet-" daya..."

Daya(cutting him)-" you promised me..."

Abhijeet smiled and they went to have paani puri.

After having paani puri, they headed towards the car and abhijeet smiled saying-" I really hate you..."

Daya too smiled and said-" and I really love you..."

They both laughed and abhijeet was about to enter the driving seat when a truck came in full speed and collided with him.

His vision became blurr and he landed to floor. Before closing his eyes, he saw daya rushing towards him and yelling-" abhi... abhi..."

When he opened his eyes, he found himself on hospital bed and all his team members were present except HIM.

ACP sir (a bit teary)-" kaise ho abhijeet..."

Abhijeet smiled weakly and said-" mai theek hu sir... par mujhe hua kya tha..."

Doctor-" aap aaram se baithiye aur zyaada boliye mat.. aapka abhi thodi der pehle _**heart transplant**_ hua h.."

Abhijeet(stunned)-" kya?"

ACP sir-" haan abhijeet... jab tumhe hospital laaya gaya tha toh tumhare dil ki dhadkan bahut slow chal rahi thi... bas yahi ek tareeka tha tumhe bachane ka..."

Abhijeet-" achcha sir... daya kaha h... dawai lene gaya h kya?"

ACP sir-" abhijeet... tum rest karo..."

Abhijeet(restlessly)-" sir daya kaha h?"

ACP sir took a deep breath and forwarded a letter.

Abhijeet-" ye..."

ACP sir-" hum baahar jaa rahe h abhijeet... iss letter ko dhyaan se padhna..."

All of them went out and abhijeet immediately opened the letter and started reading it...

 _ **Mai jaanta hu jab tum aankh khologe toh mujhe dhundhoge... par tumhe uski zarurat nai h abhi... kyunki mai humesha tumhare saath hu... tumhare DIL mei... tumme... I know tu mujhpe bahut gussa karega... par aaj friendship's day h... aur ye meri PAACHVI baat... tujhe maanna hoga... promise me ki tu iss baat ko lekar kabhi nai roega... kyunki tere saath saath tera dil... yaani mai bhi rounga... and I know ki tu mujhe rota hua nai dekh sakta... h na abhi...and lastly... happy friendship's day...**_

Abhijeet's eyes got wet reading this and he said-" ye tune kyu kiya yaar...tu jaanta h mai nai reh paunga tere bin... Itna bada promise kaise karu tujhse... I hate you daya...(crying) I seriously hate you..."

Suddenly a voice came from his heart-" but I love you abhi... I love you very much..."

He hugged the letter and cried silently...

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Happy friendship's day to all.. hope you liked this os.**

 **Take care and stay safe...**

 **Love you all a lots...;-)**


End file.
